


The 'You Hurt Him, I'll Kill You' Scenario

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [131]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  You know how siblings like to look after each other?  Well, Ed and Al are both kind of protective each other - even with the other brothers' dates.  </p><p>Disclaimer:  Arakawa wouldn't have put Al with Ling, therefore, this isn't mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'You Hurt Him, I'll Kill You' Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any(/any), any/any + any/any, a double date involving siblings where each gives the other's lover his/her version of the 'break his/her heart and I break you' routine.

X X X

“Hey, Winry, can I see you a minute?” 

She glanced over her shoulder. “Sure, Al, come in.” She watched him in the mirror as he entered her room, thinking he looked incredibly handsome. Fixing her earrings in place – Edward finally remembered to give them back – she turned around and smiled. 

Alphonse wasn’t smiling back, though. “Winry, this is serious.”

“What is it, Al?” Her own smile died, and, when he motioned that she should sit down, she did, on the bed. 

Taking a deep breath, Alphonse paced a few steps, then suddenly knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his own. “You know I love you, right? You’re like my sister.” 

“What is this, Al?” Winry wasn’t sure what was going on, but his hands felt cold on her own. Was he dying, or something? But they’d just gotten him back!

Alphonse acted like she hadn’t even spoken. “But Ed’s my brother. And I have to let you know, if you hurt him – in any way – it’s over between us.” 

Winry blinked, a couple of times. The corners of her mouth turned down. Extracting her hands from his, she smacked Alphonse on the head as she leaped to her feet. 

“Winry!” he yelped, falling back onto his butt. 

She glared down at him, her arms akimbo. “Alphonse Elric!” she mocked. “You – you – gah! I can’t believe you’re saying something like that, to me!” 

Gaping up at her, Alphonse’s face darkened. “I have to! Ed’s…” He searched for a word. “Sensitive.”

For a second, maybe two, they glared at each other, then Alphonse’s mouth twitched, and Winry snorted, and they both broke out into gales of laughter, Winry falling back onto the bed and howling while Alphonse thrashed on the floor. It took a little bit of time for them to regain their composure, but Winry still couldn’t quite look at Alphonse as she sat up. She did, however, nudge him with her toes. “What brought that on?” 

Alphonse sighed, getting up and offering her a hand. “I don’t know, I guess…you know, it’s what brothers are supposed to do?” He gave her a hopeful grin. “Still friends?”

Winry slapped his chest, hard enough that her fingers stung. “Yeah, just don’t do anything that stupid again.” 

He rubbed his chest, but offered her his arm to lead her out of her room. “Wonder if Ed’s doing the same thing?” 

She tried to picture it, but Winry just couldn’t see it. “No. Definitely not.” She shook her head firmly. 

X X X 

Edward shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

“Is something wrong, Ed?” Ling asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“Yeah. You. And my brother.” Frowning, Edward grumbled, “I thought he liked the bean girl. Why’d it have to be you?”

“Because Al has very discerning tastes!” Ling said brightly. “Mei was not right for him; even she realized it once he was in Xing.” 

Ugh. Edward really didn’t want to think about Mei and his brother, but even worse was thinking about _Ling_ and Alphonse. The stupid prince – no, emperor – of Xing and his baby brother? The idea nearly sent chills down his spine. No, focus, dammit, Elric, _focus!_ He pointed at Ling. “You might be some stupid emperor, but that doesn’t mean you get to break my brother’s heart! You do something like that, and I don’t care who you are, I’m kicking your ass!” 

Ling’s expression, if anything, became even more inscrutable. “I will not, Ed. I am very committed to being with him, just as committed as he is to me.” He grinned disarmingly. “Besides, to kick my ass, you’d still have to get through Ran Fan.” 

Damn it. The bastard emperor was absolutely right. 

X X X


End file.
